Goodbye
by Kamikura39
Summary: "Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir, jadi jangan menangis..." / Bad at Summary / Author masih baru / Abal / Mind to RnR minna?


"Ini bukan perpisahan terakhir, jadi jangan menangis..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Goodbye**

**Goodbye © Kamikura39**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Warning: OOC? Pasti****—****kemungkinan besar. TYPOS? Saya jagonya #gausahbangga. EYD? Dikhawatirkan ya. ABAL? Saya masih pemula #nak.**

**A/N : Inspired from RolePlay with Soffi-chan with some changes. Soffi-chan, thanks for the play!**

**Don't like? Don't ever judge before you read it #killed**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Saya Kamui Gakuko, pindahan dari Okinawa. Saya pindah karena pekerjaan _Ani-chan_... Sa-salam kenal," aku membungkuk di depan kelas, memperkenalkan diriku.

"Baiklah, Kamui-_san_, silahkan duduk di sana di sebelah Shion-_san_," ujar Megurine-_sensei_—pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan iris _azure_ yang jernih.

Aku mengangguk dan menuju ke bangku yang masih kosong yang berada di sebelah seorang gadis berambut _light cobalt blue_ dengan iris_ deep blue _yang memikat. Aku tersenyum tipis sedikit ragu pada gadis yang bernama Shion itu dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan sangat ramah. Kurasa aku bisa terbiasa dengannya. Aku langsung duduk di bangku-ku dan mulai menyimak pelajaran.

Ini pertama kalinya aku pindah sekolah, dan aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru. Aku termasuk tipe yang sulit berbaur, jadi aku harus berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan teman atau paling tidak terbiasa dulu. Dan seperti kataku, aku pindah karena pekerjaan _onii-chan_. Kenapa? Karena hanya _onii-chan _satu-satunya harapan dan tujuanku untuk hidup.

_Okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ sudah tidak ada, mereka berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun yang lalu. Seluruh saudara kami-pun sudah tidak ada, rata-rata meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan karena sakit. Aneh, ya? Aku pun berpikir demikian._ Onii-chan_ menolak tinggal dengan wali, sama halnya denganku. Kami tidak ingin tinggal dengan orang yang asing untuk kami. Sejak saat itu aku dan _onii-chan_ tinggal berdua. _Onii-chan_ menolak dibantu oleh pemerintah, dia tidak mau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena itu _onii-chan_ bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhan kami. Aku percaya pada _onii-chan_, dia bisa melakukannya.

Karena otak-ku yang memadai, aku berhasil masuk ke Utairo Gakuen yang terdiri dari tiga gedung; SD, SMP, SMA—sekolah yang besar dan sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Utairo Gakuen selain terkenal dengan kemegahan fisiknya tapi juga terkenal dengan kemegahan hasil didikannya juga. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa masuk ke sekolah sebegini bagus. Tidak hanya mengandalkan kepintaran otak saja tentunya, aku juga belajar mati-matian. Dengan bantuan beasiswa penuh, aku sudah meringankan satu beban_ onii-chan_. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 12 dan berusia 18 tahun.

_Onii-chan_ dan aku selisih empat tahun. _Onii-chan_ juga kuliah dengan bantuan beasiswa penuh, jurusan biologi dan kerja sambilan mengajar biologi di suatu tempat kursus juga. Paling tidak kami bisa meringankan sedikit beban kami dalam bidang pendidikan. Aku tahu seberapa kerasnya dunia ini dan _onii-chan_ pasti sangat lelah. Selain belajar dan bekerja, dia juga berperan sebaik mungkin sebagai 'kakak', 'ayah' dan 'ibu' untukku. Aku sangat menyayangi_ onii-chan_, sangat.

Walaupun aku tahu dan seratus persen yakin kalau _onii-chan_ tidak akan mengijinkanku kerja sambilan, tapi aku diam-diam kerja sambilan. Toh peraturan sekolah juga tidak melarang murid-muridnya untuk kerja sambilan. Aku kerja sambilan di sebuah café sebagai pelayan, tentu saja café-nya juga kupilih dengan teliti, dan pilihanku adalah Essential Café. Menurut hasil survei-ku _onii-chan _tidak pernah memasuki Essential Café, entah karena tidak tertarik atau apa aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu menguntungkanku, karena gaji di sana lumayan besar.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan _onii-chan_-ku, ya? Seharusnya kalian sudah bisa menebak, sih. _Onii-chan_ku adalah Kamui Gakupo, mahasiswa yang jenius dan sangat populer di universitas-nya. Aku sangat mengagumi _onii-chan_ dalam berbagai sisi. Dari sisinya yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, dari sisinya yang dewasa dan bisa diandalkan, dari sisinya yang penyayang dan selalu membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya maupun dari sisinya yang tampan dengan surai violet lembut panjang dan dua iris biru kristal yang jernih.

Walaupun kakak beradik, tapi mungkin kami berdua tidak begitu identik. Aku memiliki surai panjang berwarna violet kemerahan dengan iris merah crimson yang menyala terang. Mungkin—atau memang kenyataannya kami jadi terlihat bertolak belakang. Aku sering memandangi diriku sendiri di depan cermin, terlebih menatapi iris merah crimson-ku yang menyala terang. Terkadang aku jadi sedikit takut karenanya, dan biasanya _onii-chan _akan menemukanku yang sedang ketakutan pada diriku sendiri dan dia akan membelai pelan kepalaku dan menghiburku sampai aku benar-benar tenang.

Aku senang berada di dekat _onii-chan_. Aku sangat sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan aku berharap aku bisa seperti ini terus selamanya.

* * *

"Aku Shion Kaiko, salam kenal!" seru gadis yang duduk di sebelahku tadi, gadis manis berambut biru manis. Dia tersenyum lebar—terlihat ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum agak canggung dan menyambut tangannya. "Kamui Gakuko, salam kenal Shion-_san_."

"Oh, aku lupa. Langsung panggil Kaiko saja, ya? Sebagai gantinya boleh aku panggil kamu Gakuko-_chan_?" ujarnya dengan ramah dan sedikit semangat.

Aku tidak banyak berpikir maupun bertanya, jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum lebih manis lagi. "Iya."

Dulu maupun sekarang sebenarnya aku selalu benci saat istirahat sekolah. Kenapa? Entahlah tapi rasanya jadi tertekan. Terlalu banyak murid yang berisik dan sedikit tempat tenang. Biasanya aku akan lari ke perpustakaan atau ke atap sekolah. Tapi untuk hari ini—atau tepatnya kali ini, sebelum aku berhasil menuju salah satu tempat favoritku itu aku sudah dicegat oleh Shion Kaiko. Mau tidak mau tentu saja aku harus meladeni-nya. Tidak buruk, aku bisa mendapatkan teman. Semoga saja.

"_Nee_, Gakuko-_chan_ mau ke atap sekolah?" tanya Kaiko.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Entah aku harus senang atau justru keterbalikannya. Anak ini memiliki tempat favorit yang sama denganku.

"Iya, aku mau."

Apapun deh.

Selama perjalanan ke atap sekolah dan bahkan ketika sudah berada di atap sekolahpun Kaiko masih terus berceloteh tentang Utairo Gakuen. Yah, tidak salah sih membanggakan sekolah sendiri, toh aku juga senang mendengar cerita dan cara dia menceritakannya. Kaiko terlihat sangat senang begitu melihat atap sekolah kosong dan tidak ada orang sedikitpun. Bukan hanya dia yang senang, aku juga sangat amat senang.

Aku berjalan mengitari atap sekolah mencari tempat yang nyaman. Kaiko menunggu di tempat pilihannya—dia memilih tempat dengan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok yang cukup kukenal walau belum begitu familiar.

Tanpa kusadari, aku berhenti berjalan dan hanya terdiam, sedikit menahan nafas. Sosok bersurai merah jambu lembut yang tertiup angin dengan iris _azure_ jernih yang menatap kosong ke langit. Megurine-_sensei_ bersandar pada pagar pembatas, masih menatap kosong ke arah langit. Aku tidak bersuara sedikitpun, dan setelah kuperhatikan dia memakai headset. Mungkin volume-nya besar jadi dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi antara mau kembali dan tidak. Ada yang ingin kuketahui tentang Megurine-_sensei_, entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Hei, kaki-ku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa kemanapun. Kemudian aku kembali menatapi Megurine-_sensei_, dan satu hal yang kusadari dan itu membuatku tercekat.

Dari iris _azure_-nya yang jernih mengalir pelan kristal yang sama jernihnya.

Begitu tersadar aku langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Kaiko, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Tadi di kelas Megurine-_sensei_ benar-benar terlihat dewasa dan tegas, tapi sekarang... Apa aku baru saja melihat sisinya yang lain?

"Oh, Gakuko-_chan_! Sudah menemukan tempatmu?"

Aku menggeleng dan duduk di sebelah Kaiko, membuka kotak _bento_-ku dan mulai makan. "Belum... belum. Aku makan di sini saja dulu," sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum walau mungkin masih terlihat kaku.

"_Sou_... Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh," tanya Kaiko lagi.

"Eh? Masa?" tanyaku balik.

Kaiko mengangguk mantap. "Ya, terlihat sangat aneh. Apa ada yang terjadi?

Aku menggeleng lagi, sedikit lebih pelan. "Tidak ada... Tidak ada hal yang terjadi...," gumamku—mungkin, tambahku dalam hati.

Aku lalu melihat ke arah samping untuk menghindari tatapan Kaiko yang sangat menyelidik. Dan aku berharap aku tidak menoleh tadinya. Aku menangkap sosok Megurine-_sensei _yang berjalan menuju pintu atap, masih dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Aku ingin memanggilnya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama—toh dia juga membawa-bawa kotak _bento_.

Tapi apa aku benar kalau aku memanggilnya? Bagaimana kalau dia baru saja mengalami hal menyedihkan karena itu dia menyendiri?

_"Gakuko, ayo kita main! Kenapa di rumah terus, sih!? Kau ingin mengurung diri selamanya di sana!?"_

Tapi apakah menyendiri terus itu juga baik?

_"Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul dan ingin menyendiri, tapi kau salah. Kau ingin menghapus rasa kehilanganmu itu dengan menyendiri, kan?"_

Aku mulai bangkit berdiri.

_"Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu lebih merasa kehilangan?"_

Tidak ada yang boleh sendirian saja.

"Megurine-_sensei_!" panggilku dengan suara sekeras yang kubisa. Aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar memanggilnya. Aku tidak percaya aku sebodoh itu! Dia memakai headset dan dia tidak mungkin mendengarmu, Gakuko!

Sejenak, aku hampir putus asa. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah, Megurine-_sensei_ menoleh padaku. Aku hampir tidak percaya, apalagi dia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku dan Kaiko! Kaiko tampak kaget tapi kemudian dia melirik nakal ke arahku.

"Begitu, toh...," gumamnya dengan senyum nakal ke arahku.

Belum sempat aku bertanya pada Kaiko apa maksudnya, Megurine-_sensei_ sudah bertanya padaku duluan.

"Ada apa, Kamui-_san_?"

Aku agak gugup menghadapinya, dan mungkin itu membuatku terlihat aneh. Wajahku mulai memerah. "E-eh... A-anu, kupikir... bagaimana kalau Megurine-_sensei_ makan siang bersama kami...?"

Megurine-_sensei_ tampak agak kaget dengan pernyataan yang lebih ke pertanyaan dariku, dia kemudian seperti berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan duduk di antara aku dan Kaiko.

"Boleh, terimakasih atas ajakannya," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum lega, dan semakin lama senyum itu semakin lebar. Mungkin ini 'senyum'-ku yang pertama di lingkungan baruku ini.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

* * *

.

.

"_Tadaima_!"

Aku langsung melepas sepatu-ku dan masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Barusan telingaku yang salah atau memang _onii-chan_ tidak menjawabku? Aku melirik arloji-ku, pukul setengah delapan. Seharusnya hari ini pukul setengah enam sore _onii-chan_ sudah pulang. Apa dia mampir ke tempat lain dulu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. _Onii-chan_ bukan tipe yang suka mampir-mampir.

Aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga dengan terburu-buru dan mendapati _onii-chan_ sedang duduk di sofa dengan tenangnya. Hampir aku berteriak karena kesal sudah membuatku cemas, tapi segera kuurungkan niatku itu begitu menyadari kalau _onii-chan_ memegang sebuah surat. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Surat apa? Dari siapa? Bukan dari universitas-nya, kan? _Onii-chan_ tidak di _drop out_, kan?

"_Onii-chan_... _Daijoubu desuka_?" tanyaku kemudian mendekati _onii-chan_.

_Onii-chan_ langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arahku, dia tersenyum. Tapi di mataku itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti senyuman. Aku mengernyitkan keningku ketika _onii-chan _langsung menyembunyikan surat yang dia pegang itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hanya satu hal yang aku tahu.

Ada yang _onii-chan_ berusaha sembunyikan dariku.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Surat apa itu?"

_Onii-chan_ hanya tertawa kecil, sangat kaku. "Bukan surat apa-apa, sungguh... Daripada itu apa Gakuko sudah lapar? Kalau sudah, _onii-chan_ juga sudah memasakkan kare untukmu."

Oh, astaga, dia kira aku masih anak berusia 5 tahun?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, surat apa itu?" Aku kembali bertanya dan kali ini berusaha meraih surat itu dari _onii-chan_.

_Onii-chan_ langsung mengangkat surat itu tinggi-tinggi agar aku tidak dapat meraihnya. Oh, sial.

"Aku serius, surat apa itu?! Oh, jangan bercanda _Onii-chan_! Perlihatkan padaku!" Aku tetap bersikeras, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meraih surat itu.

_Onii-chan_ masih menjauhkan surat itu dariku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku celana-nya—dan saku celana itu diresleting karena memang ada resletingnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal dan mengikuti_ onii-chan_ karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. _Onii-chan_ menyiapkan makan malam dan aku terus mengekori-nya.

"Jadi... apa yang kau inginkan, Gakuko?" tanya _onii-chan_ pada akhirnya sambil menghela nafas tipis.

Aku menatap _onii-chan _dengan tajam. "Tentu saja suratnya, aku serius ingin melihat suratnya! Beritahu _clue_-nya saja!"

_Onii-chan_ memutar bola matanya dengan cepat dan kembali mendesah. Dia lalu meraih kepalaku dan mencium keningku dengan lembut, membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Dan jauh lebih nyaman. Aku langsung diam dan menurut, _onii-chan_ lalu memelukku dengan lembut. Dia membelai kepalaku dengan lembut sementara tangannya yang satunya tetap memelukku dengan lembut.

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu khawatir... Itu bukan surat _drop out_ atau semacamnya, kehidupan kita tidak akan berubah. Jadi kau jangan khawatir, oke? Aku menyayangimu," ujar_ onii-chan_ akhirnya dengan lembut, nada suaranya yang berat dan merdu membuatku semakin tenang.

"_Un_... _Wakatta_...," aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku membalas pelukan_ onii-chan_, dan rasanya benar-benar membuatku tenteram kalau begini terus. Aku memeluk _onii-chan_ dan _onii-chan_ memelukku, kami tidak akan berubah, kan? Selamanya seperti ini terus, aku merasa aman dan nyaman...

"Aku juga sayang _onii-chan_, sangat sayang...," aku menggumam pelan dan mempererat pelukanku. "Selamanya seperti ini—"

Kemudian aku tersadar. Satu hal yang membuatku tersadar sekaligus takut.

Kami saudara kandung. Tidak akan selamanya berpelukan begini, kan?

Ada saatnya kami harus melepaskan pelukan ini.

Ada saatnya kami harus berjalan di jalan kami masing-masing.

Pelukan seperti ini tidak mungkin selamanya.

Aku tidak mau.

Aku takut.

"—jangan pergi, ya... _Onii-chan_..."

Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini

* * *

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku—dan kurasa aku yang paling cepat. Aku ingin ke atas atap dulu, menenangkan diri dari keramaian. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan merapihkan mejaku.

"_Nee_, mau pulang bersama, Gakuko-_chan_?" ajak Kaiko yang hampir selesai membereskan barang-barangnya juga.

Aku tersenyum sedikit menyesal dan menggeleng pelan. "_Sumimasen_... Tapi aku belum mau pulang, aku ingin menenangkan diri di atap sekolah dulu," tolakku sehalus mungkin.

"Eh?" Kaiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menenangkan diri? Gakuko-_chan_ kenapa memangnya?" Kali ini, nada suara Kaiko terdengar lebih cemas. Raut wajahnya juga menunjukkan demikian.

"E-eh... Tidak apa-apa, hanya terbiasa begitu saja, sungguh! Aku... Terkadang aku menyukai keheningan dan kesendirian, untuk melepas beban pikiran yang tidak perlu," ujarku dengan cepat, takut Kaiko salah paham.

Raut wajah Kaiko masih terlihat cemas dan tegang, tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan dia terlihat sedikit lebih rileks. "_Hontou ni_...?"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. "_Un_._ Mochiron_."

Kaiko menghela nafas lega walau tidak begitu kentara. "_Soukka_... Kalau begitu hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya. Aku pulang duluan," ujarnya kemudian keluar kelas.

"_Ha'i_! _Mata ashita_ Kaiko!" seruku sebelum Kaiko benar-benar keluar kelas.

Kaiko menengok ke belakang sebentar, tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian dia benar-benar pulang. Aku juga segera menuju ke atap, menuju tempat favoritku. Kalau perpustakaan aku juga suka, tapi biasanya itu akan menjadi pilihan ke dua kalau hari sedang hujan atau cuaca terlalu panas. Karena kalau di atap langitnya terbuka, angin berhembus denan leluasa, membuatku nyaman.

Seolah seluruh beban hidupku ikut terbang terbawa angin.

KLEK.

Aku membuka pintu atap perlahan, maju beberapa langkah lagi lalu menutup pintu menuju atap. Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Aku memutar tubuhku dan membiarkan punggungku bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Sejuk. Musim gugur memang menyenangkan buatku.

Walau kedengarannya agak kejam. Kenapa? Coba saja lihat pohon _maple_ di musim gugur. Terlihat cantik dan menawan, kan? Tapi hanya ketika mereka berguguran dan mendekati kematian. Singkat kata, beberapa hal di musim gugur dan mungkin juga memang di dunia ini baru terlihat indah kalau sudah 'gugur'.

"_Kirei_...," gumamku sambil menatap langit berawan yang berwarna biru lembut.

Aku tersenyum senang kemudian duduk menekuk lutut, masih bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Aku mengeluarkan iPhone-ku dan memasang headset. Jemari-jemariku bergerak lincah di atas layar memilih lagu yang cocok untuk suasana hatiku. Kemudian jariku berhenti di kolom lagu yang berjudul '_Romeo and Cinderella_' yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang terkenal itu, Hatsune Miku.

'_Romeo and Cinderella_', lagu Miku-_chan_ pertama yang kudengar sekaligus lagu pertama dari grup band Vocaloid yang kudengar. Aku suka suara Miku-_chan_ yang unik, dan aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kalinya mendengarnya dari lagu '_Romeo and Cinderella_' ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu '_Romeo and Cinderella_'.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Ah... Rasanya benar-benar damai. Semuanya seperti terbang begitu saja. Aku seperti melayang. Rasa takut itu tiba-tiba kembali menghantuiku, menyerangku dari segala arah.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah.

SET.

Eh...?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan begitu merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipiku, dan aku yakin itu adalah jari seseorang. Dikuasai oleh rasa takut, hanya ada satu sosok yang berada terus di benakku.

"_Onii-chan_?"

Mulutku terasa kelu begitu sepasang iris _azure_ yang kudapati di hadapanku. Bukan iris biru kristal yang kurindukan.

"Eh... Maaf menganggumu, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa," ujar Megurine-_sensei_ yang langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak kok, sama sekali tidak! Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak merasa diganggu," aku berusaha tersenyum dan tidak ingin Megurine-_sensei_ salah paham.

Megurine-_sensei_ membalas senyumanku dan tampak lega, kemudian dia bersandar dan menaruh tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya di atas pagar pembatas. Matanya menatap sedikit kosong ke arah langit. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, teringat suatu hal.

Teringat saat Megurine-_sensei_ menangis saat makan siang kemarin. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak bertanya, tapi aku ingin sekali tahu. Di sisi lain menyuruhku agar tetap diam, tapi di sisi lain menyarankan agar lebih baik aku menanyakannya.

Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya menatapi Megurine-_sensei _selama beberapa menit tanpa berkata apapun. Megurine-_sensei_ yang akhirnya sadar kalau diperhatikan sedari tadi melirik ke arahku dan tampak keheranan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? A-anu... Itu...," aku gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Megurine-_sensei_. Apa aku akan menjawab 'tidak apa-apa'? Tapi aku ingin bertanya!

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah," ujar Megurine-_sensei_ lagi.

Tubuhku menegang dan jantungku berdetak jadi lebih cepat. Aku menarik nafas panjang, menahannya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke, kau bisa melakukannya Gakuko... Toh dia sendiri yang bilang dia tidak akan marah.

Aku mendongak sedikit memberanikan diri menatap Megurine-sensei. Aku menelan ludah perlahan. "_N-nee_..., sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf dulu,_ sumimasen_!" Aku berkata sedikit tercekat kemudian membungkuk. "S-se-sebenarnya kemarin siang... S-saya melihat Megurine-_sensei_ mengeluarkan air mata kemarin siang... Sebelum saya mengajak makan siang, jadi—"

"Oh, kau memikirkan hal itu, ya?" Megurine-_sensei_ menyela perkataanku dengan tertawa kecil. "Lucu sekali! Itu karena mataku kemasukan debu."

Aku menatap Megurine-_sensei_ dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi... "Kurasa lebih baik kalau Megurine-_sensei_ menceritakannya agar beban Megurine-_sensei_ tidak terlalu berat."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

GASP!

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku begitu sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan. Wajahku memucat dan tubuhku menegang, aku benar-benar lancang! Aku bahkan tidak tahu Megurine-_sensei_ berbohong atau tidak soal dia kelilipan atau tidak tapi aku malah berkata begitu!? Astaga kau benar-benar, Kamui Gakuko! Aku memaki-maki diriku sendiri.

"_Su-sumimasen_! Sa-saya tidak bermaksud, saya—saya minta maaf! Saya entah kenapa langsung berkata seperti itu!" Aku langsung berkata dengan panik dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

Tanganku gemetar, begitu halnya dengan kakiku. "Sa-saya tidak seharusnya menanyakannya, apalagi saya masih murid baru yang baru datang kemarin, saya—saya—saya—"

"Hee... _Daijoubu desu yo_, Gakuko-_chan,_" sela Megurine-_sensei_ dengan nada suara yang familiar di telingaku, membuat nafasku terhenti sekaligus bulu kudukku berdiri. Megurine-sensei membelai pelan kepalaku, dan aku tahu benar rasanya ini seperti saat-saat seperti apa. "Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_ tidak marah kok. Oh ya, _Sensei_ boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu langsung?"

Aku mulai lebih tenang, lalu berdiri tegak lagi dan menatap Megurine-_sensei_ perlahan-lahan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Megurine-_sensei _tersenyum lembut lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Aku menyentuh kepalaku yang barusan dibelai perlahan-lahan.

'_Mirip onii-chan...,_' batinku.

Megurine-_sensei_ menghela nafas panjang. "Yah... Kurasa aku bisa menceritakannya padamu," ujar Megurine-_sensei_ tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ta-tapi, saya kan masih—"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak peduli murid baru atau lama, yang kulihat adalah bisa dipercaya atau tidak."

Aku menatap Megurine-_sensei_ dengan hati-hati, lalu berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arahnya. Megurine-_sensei_ melirik sedikit ke arahku, lalu tersenyum pahit. Aku sedikit tertegun.

"Aku punya kakak perempuan, namanya Megurine Luka. Dia gadis yang baik, menyenangkan, dan dewasa. Tapi terkadang memang suka cari perhatian sih," dia tertawa sedikit dipaksakan di kalimat terkahirnya. Dia menarik nafas sedikit, lalu kembali berkata, "aku menyayanginya, sangat. Dia kakakku satu-satunya dan aku adalah adiknya satu-satunya, kami tidak akan pernah terpisah dan akan selalu bersama selamanya, itulah pemikiranku saat itu."

Aku terpaku. Dia sama, Megurine-_sensei_ sama denganku? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apakah akhirnya kakaknya menikah dengan orang lain? Mataku mulai membulat sempurna dan tanganku mendingin.

"Tapi aku seharusnya sudah tahu sejak awal, kakak dan adik tidak akan pernah bisa bersama terus selamanya."

Jangan, jangan diteruskan. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan!

_Kami saudara kandung. Tidak akan selamanya berpelukan begini, kan?_

Aku ingin meminta Megurine-sensei untuk menghentikan ceritanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Lidahku kelu sekali.

"Takdir memang kejam."

_Ada saatnya kami harus melepaskan pelukan ini._

"Megurine-_sensei_..."

"Dia pergi begitu saja karena kecelakaan."

**DEG**!

Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Aku tahu benar perasaan semacam itu. Aku yang baru takut akan kehilangan saja sudah begini, apalagi Megurine-_sensei_ yang sudah mengalaminya secara langsung?

"Maaf mengingatkan..., aku turut berduka cita...," kataku lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, sedikit lebih lega rasanya setelah berbagis sedikit," ujar Megurine-_sensei_.

Tapi perasaan kehilangan itu... sangat menyakitkan. Sebisa mungkin tidak ingin diingat.

Kan... _Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_? Takdir memang kejam. Kenapa orang-orang harus meninggal karena...

"Sudahlah, akan kuantar kau pulang," kata Megurine-_sensei_ lagi, membuyarkan pikiranku yang hampir melayang pada _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_.

"Tidak usah," sergahku, berusaha tersenyum, "aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Kecelakaan sering terjadi, oke?" Megurine-_sensei_ tetap bersikeras.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah... maaf merepotkan."

...Kecelakaan. Karena hal itu banyak orang bersedih dan kehilangan, termasuk aku, _onii-chan_, dan Megurine-_sensei_.. Semoga aku dan _onii-chan _tidak akan terpisah oleh yang namanya kecelakaan itu, Amin.

* * *

.

.

"Rasanya seperti kunjungan wali kelas yang mendadak, ya?" tanya Megurine-_sensei _begitu sampai di rumahku setengah tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli. "Mungkin, jadwalnya dipercepat!" Aku berusaha ikut melucu walau aku tidak yakin berhasil atau tidak. Aku menyuguhkan segelas the pada Megurine-_sensei_.

"Orangtuamu... bekerja?" Megurine-_sensei_ kembali bertanya, meraih secangkir the itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Tanpa gula sedikitpun.

"Ehm? Ah, _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ sudah tidak ada," aku menjawab dengan pelan, "aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan _onii-chan_ dan _onii-chan_ yang bekerja."

"Oh, maaf, aku turut berduka cita," Megurine-_sensei_ tampak bersalah.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, dengan begini kita impas,_ Sensei_. Lagipula masih ada _onii-chan_, kok."

"Hem... Benar juga, sih... Kau sangat menyayangi _onii-chan_mu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Aku sangat sayang pada _ani-chan_! Dia sudah seperti ayah, ibu, sekaligus kakak laki-laki buatku, dia segalanya buatku."

"Hahahaha," Megurine-_sensei _tertawa, tapi aku tahu itu tertawa karena dia ikut senang—mungkin. "Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo," jawabku dengan cepat.

"Kamui... Gakupo...?" ulang Megurine-_sensei _dengan suara tercekat, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget. Aku jadi agak bingung.

"Iya, ada apa _Sensei_?" tanyaku.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa," sahut Megurine-_sensei_ dengan segera, dia tertawa agak kaku. "Kalau begitu, _Sensei_ pulang duluan ya, baru ingat kalau masih ada kerjaan." Kemudian Megurine-_sensei_ bangkit berdiri dan meraih tas-nya.

"Aku antar sampai pintu depan," ujarku yang langsung ikut berdiri dan berjalan di sebelah Megurine-_sensei_.

Megurine-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum—dan masih terlihat kaku di mataku—kemudian membuka pintu rumah. "Sampai besok, Gakuko-_chan_," katanya.

"Sampai besok, Megurine-_sensei_," balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Megurine-_sensei_ membalasnya, kemudian dia menutup pintu rumah perlahan. Aku mendesah pelan, mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Aku tahu ada yang _onii-chan_ sembunyikan dariku.

Tapi aku tidak tahu—

—tentang apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini.

Perasaan ini terlalu menganggu, aku terlalu takut.

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti akan lenyap.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : yochu~! Racchi akan berjuang untuk chapter selanjutnya! Tapi tentu saja sebelumnya itu tergantung hits fic ini =x**


End file.
